


Signs

by TheArtistsMuse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family is Everything to Me!!!, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Subtle Gay Pining, Trauma, discussion of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistsMuse/pseuds/TheArtistsMuse
Summary: Varian knew the signs. He’d lived them and he’d survived, but it was still disturbing being on the other side. Especially when he saw those who had taken his place.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 135





	Signs

Yong

* * *

Varian stretched as he set his mother’s journal back into his bag. Today had been remarkably productive in his deciphering of Ulla notes. Maybe that’s because he’d been at it for almost eleven months now. It was incredible to realize just how long he’d been traveling the seven kingdoms. And now the taste of victory was close enough to feel _real._ They were on the next to last leg of their journey to the final kingdom Varian had yet to see.

Ingvarr. Varian had to admit he wasn’t sure what to expect. Rapunzel had shared with him stories of warrior women and massive mechanical monstrosities, while tales of horrible class divisions and rampant underground crime were all Hugo had to say of his home country. 

Remembering the princess stirred up a far too familiar feeling in Varian. Homesickness. But this time the dark feeling found itself a source of light. After the Kingdom of Iron came the Kingdom of Light. Corona. Just the thought was blissful. Soon he’d be home again. He’d see his father and friends once more. His family would be whole once more- and as Varian looked around he also realized it would be bigger too. 

The realization that his new family and old family would soon meet made Varian dizzy with excitement. Nuru would adore Rapunzel. Of course, they all would, but both being Princesses with similar ideals and heart, Varian was certain they’d have tons to talk about. Keira and Catalina wouldn’t waste a second getting Yong in on their schemes. The very idea struck fear into the poor alchemist. He’d have to watch his back even more so once they met. And oh god- Hugo and Eugene?

That final, hilarious thought was interrupted by a growling. As it turned out the twisting in his stomach wasn't only out of excitement. He’d skipped breakfast that morning in favor of work after all. 

“No matter,” He thought as he made his way over to Prometheus. Varian reached into the saddlebag, pushing aside purple and green to reach his own teal rations pack. As he did something caught his eye. He grabbed hold of the red pack and pulled it out far too easily. Varian blinked. 

Yong had gone through his rations.

That couldn't be. Only two weeks had passed since they had left the last town. Or rather, fled. Varian bristled. That time only pure dumb luck had been between Donella and them. Her goons ambushed them in the dead of night and, in the fight, had set the old house on fire. The older boys had dragged everyone out just in time to watch the cabin collapse into burning rubble. Varian briefly wondered what would have happened if Hugo hadn’t seen the chemical vial falling into the fireplace, but he expertly maneuvered around the thought. 

“ _What if’s never help,”_ a bubbly feminine voice reminded him. It was right. There were other matters to attend to, like how and why Yong had managed to go through the month’s worth of rations in so little time. 

First Varian tried to reason with himself. Yong was a growing boy, after all, so it was perfectly fine if they had to find another village to stock up their supplies. In the meantime, he and Nuru could share with Yong. Varian considered asking Hugo, but while he would agree too, the dramatic grumblings of a hangry Hugo were the last thing Varian wanted to deal with on top of this.

Food wasn’t the only thing wrong. It was the silence. Or rather the type of silence that permeated the group. Yong joyous Bayangorian songs and games were common white noise to Varian’s ears as the young boy would entertain himself easily. If not entertaining himself he would be idly chatting away to anyone who would listen. Varian had grown fond of hearing his wilder ideas that only children tend to come up with. If he was busy, Nuru or even Hugo would keep his conversation. Hell, even Ruddiger and Prometheus seemed to enjoy his rambles. 

The more Varian thought about it the more he strained to think of the last time he’d even heard Yong speak at all. He looked up from the saddlebags to where Yong was sleeping on Prometheus’s back with Ruddiger curled up on top of him. That was where he had spent most of the week. Nuru and Hugo hadn’t noticed. They’d been too busy bickering over the map. They were even at it again now. 

“Well pardon me, _Your Royal Navigator,_ but I don’t particularly feel like going straight through sneeze weasel territory just to get to town faster. We need to go around through the Iron Gate mountain pass. I know those roads like the back of my hand.”

“Oh and with how you wear those tacky little gloves all day I’m sure your knowledge is limitless.” 

Hugo gasped.

“You never even needed to dress yourself back in your little castle. What would you know about style?” Varian could tell by this that they had agreed to take the mountain pass and he couldn’t help but smile. But just as soon, Yong’s gentle snoring brought him back to the worrying at hand. 

What was wrong? Was anything wrong? A pinprick of anxiety let Varian know it was time to slow down and go over the facts. Overeating and oversleeping were normal things for a child. Especially for one who’d been worked harder than any kid his age ever should be. The Trials were never meant to be done by someone so young. Yet as Varian thought back regretfully over every dangerous incident Yong had gotten himself into, he couldn’t remember him acting like this. Yong had leaps and bounds of energy before the fire-

Before the fire… that had to be it. Varian thought back to if he’d seen Yong that night. Of course- he had. When the fireplace exploded from the mysterious chemical, Hugo called for them to run. When neither of the younger ones moved, Varian carried Yong out while Hugo swept up the princess. When they had run far enough away they discovered Nuru’s badly hurt ankle, but Yong was completely unharmed. At the time, both Nuru’s injury and their desperation to escape had taken precedence. Now Varian could only picture the blank emotionless face that stared up at him as Yong was yelled at to run. Varian could have kicked himself for not recognizing it then. He knew that face all too well.

It just didn’t add up. Yong was a blossoming pyrotechnician. He fought with firecrackers for Demanitus’s sake. He and Hugo had no qualms in the past when their “educational experiments” blew up in their faces. In fact, no one knew how to start or put out a fire faster than that crazy kid and that alone had saved their lives multiple times. 

Despite all this, Varian couldn’t shake the feeling that something about this was different. In the end, only Yong knew for certain what he was going through. Would it be better to just confront him? Varian remembered the horrid feeling when someone once tried to force him to talk. No. He would wait and watch the boy carefully. When Yong needed him, he would be there. 

Night fell almost as soon as the gang had entered the mountain pass and they quickly found a suitable spot to set up. Yong had woken up and was quietly helping Nuru set up their tent rather than starting the campfire as he normally would. Noting this, Varian went to work at it himself, remembering ironically the first time Yong had taught him how. 

“ _Sometimes you need to wait until the spark is able to burn. If you put too much on it too quickly you’ll smother it.”_

Yong’s advice seemed to fit the moment. The more he watched Yong the more certain Varian was of his theory, but if he moved too fast before waiting for the right moment he was just as likely to cause more harm than good. He watched the spark catch and as soon as the blaze was going steady Varian couldn’t help turn back to gauge Yong’s reaction. To his surprise, he found Yong was now helping a very perplexed Hugo with his own tent, determination abundant in his eyes. That look remained there the rest of the night as he busied himself about the camp.

Finally, once they finished dinner, he surprised them all again by volunteering to take the first watch. Nuru and Hugo exchanged a look and Varian hoped silently they too would catch on that something was wrong. Alas, they only shrugged it off and all bid one another good night. Varian watched Yong flinch as Hugo ruffled the boy’s hair. Varian cursed himself that he couldn’t do more. Putting on a smile he didn’t feel, the alchemist bid his friends goodnight and ducked into his tent. 

As he curled up with Ruddiger, he resolved to talk to Hugo and Nuru the next day. If Yong wouldn’t tell them what’s wrong at least they could work together to help him feel better. The worry that had knotted in his stomach slightly unwound. They would figure this out. Until then- Varian tied the flap to his tent open and drifted off to sleep. 

A sniffling sound woke Varian up as he found himself alone in his tent.

“Ruddiger?” He called in a hushed whisper. He sat up and crawled over to the opened end of this tent. The sniffling continued and was most definitely human. Oh boy. Varian took a deep breath to brace himself for the conversation to come and left his tent. 

There was Yong, sitting on a log pushed far back from the fire with his head buried in fur. And there was Ruddiger, curled up in Yong’s lap allowing the little boy to muffled his cries into his back. The scene was so painfully familiar Varian felt his heart seize in his chest. He made a mental note to get Ruddiger a whole barrel of apples when they arrived in town.

“Yong?” Varian stepped just close enough for the boy to hear him. God, had he always been so small? Yong looked up from the raccoon’s fur with eyes so round and red and full of fear that Varian felt his heart seize up once more. Yong had always reminded him of himself, but he never wanted the resemblance to cut this deeply. Varian swallowed that thought back into his mind and pressed forward gently, careful not to get too close too quickly. “Hey- hey what’s wrong?” 

“No-nothing... I’m okay ju- just got something in my eye.” Yong hurriedly wiped his tears and averted his gaze as Varian sat down next to him. He decided now was the time to come clean. 

“I know that isn’t true, Yong. You haven’t been okay and that’s…” Varian’s mind scoured through his memories, desperate to find the right thing to say. How did Rapunzel do this? “That’s okay. It’s okay that you aren’t okay. But Yong, I know something happened back in that fight and I know it’s hurting you. You don’t have to, but you can talk to me, okay? I’m here for you.” 

The silence that followed was long and awkward. Varian began to fear he had messed up when he heard the barest whisper come from Yong. Varian started and turned to his youngest friend. 

“What?” Varian asked. After another moment Yong finally turned to meet his mentor’s gaze, eyes still wide with fear but so deeply vulnerable and... guilty. 

“It’s my fault.” His voice was fragile like it could break with the slightest touch. As he saw Varian’s confusion the dam finally broke. “It’s my fault the house burned down! I left the vial there and that awful man threw it in.” The words seemed to come tumbling out of Yong’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Everyone could have died and it’s all my fault! Just like back home I just burn everything down and hurt people.” He threw himself into Varian’s arms and clung to him as he sobbed. “I’m sorry, p-please don’t hate me! I thought I had gotten better but I-I haven’t at all! I just hurt people. I’m so s-sorry!” 

Varian was relieved Yong had chosen to bury his face into him. He didn’t want him to see the growing storm that raged in Varian’s expression. Of course, Donella’s goons would do something so sickening. For a moment that rage consumed Varian. He wanted revenge. He wanted justice. But before he could lose himself to that rage he felt Yong’s tears bleed through to his chest, dowsing out the blaze. No. He would not lose himself like that again. Varian hugged Yong fiercely, whispering comforts into his ear. Everything was gonna be okay. Varian would make sure of it. Everything was going to be okay. 

  
  


Nuru

* * *

On days like this Varian wondered if maybe the universe had finally decided to give him a break. The air was warm, the sky held peace, and the river stayed quiet. Weeks had passed since Yong finally opened up and ever since the red flags Varian had seen disappeared one by one. They’d gone to a couple of towns now without seeing any sign of Donella or any of their other enemies and decided to stay in an actual inn. The promise of a comfy bed and a hot meal was enough to put even the most tired traveler in a friendly mood. 

Of course, even on a calm day like this they still had things to do and errands to run. The gang decided to split up. Normally Nuru and Varian would never dream of leaving Hugo and Yong unaccompanied together. For the sake of horses, bakers, and town guards everywhere any more catastrophic schemes between the two mischief-makers were held in a preemptive shutdown. However, Nuru needed Varian’s help: the kind of help that permitted such risk. She was attempting to put together an emergency kit. 

Sure the ragtag bunch of science geeks had dealt with scratches, burns, and bruises. That just came with any decent passion, but ever since their close call in the fire, Nuru became intent on learning how to care for more serious injuries. She already knew a surprising amount of first aid for a princess, but even now Varian could spot a new book on advanced field medicine in her satchel. 

Varian was uniquely qualified to help her pick out ingredients they could use thanks to his mother’s research. Ulla has the oddest habit of noting what injuries she obtained and how she had tended to them. Varian theorized that this quirk was in fact a subtle hint at what trials would entail. He was not looking forward to whatever they would need antivenom for. 

After giving Yong a list and making him promise to keep Hugo out of trouble- much to Hugo’s indignancy- Varian and Nuru split off to the market.

The pair traipsed around the market, finding the best quality ingredients and bartering for the best price. It was amazing watching Nuru work. Her way with people was something to aspire to. With grace and precision she would dissect and charm each personality they came across. She could be sweet and helpful to the elderly glassworker, then sharp and clever for the veteran blacksmith. In no time the pair had bought most of the items they needed with only half of their allotted coins. In no time they arrived at the final shop and confidently she approached the crotchety old man running the apothecary. She placed her order and watched the man raise his barely-there eyebrow at all five foot nothing of her and bark out a laugh.

“Move on, little girl, you don’t need this kind of stuff. Come back with your father.” Varian noticed her stiffen at this but she relaxed quickly and put on a fake expression of disappointment.

“Oh dear, did you hear that, Varian?” The shopkeep started, not realizing the man carrying the large sack of pricey ingredients and a list was with her. “He won’t sell to us. Guess we better go on and try the shop down the road. I’ve heard they have quality better suited for the Royal Engineer anyways.” 

Whoop. There it is. None of them wanted anyone to find out a princess was in their midst, but since Varian’s title still held despite his absence from Corona, it made for excellent leverage against the rudest of vendors. 

In any other circumstance, Varian would hate exploiting his almost undeserved rank, but _by god_ was it satisfying to watch the expression of the misogynistic bastard’s face change from confusion to panic as her words sunk in. He eyed the royal crest pinned on Varian’s vest that he had worn for just the occasion and turned purple so suddenly that Varian had to pinch himself to stay in character. 

In hurried minutes Varian and Nuru were handed everything they had ordered _“Plus an extra little something for you, good sir!”_ and made their way back into the street. Once the door shut behind them they shared a look before finally bursting out into laughter.

“That really never gets old does it?” Varian got out between giggles. 

“Never!” Nuru cackled vindictively, “But wow, look at all this! Maybe we should put on that show at every shop!” 

Varian playfully agreed, not needing her sarcastic tone to know she was joking. After all, rejecting court life and political nonsense had been what had bonded them in the first place. As much as he enjoyed them being all together, Varian realized how rare it was to spend time with just Nuru. They sat on the edge of the street to organize their bags and eat a quick lunch. They wondered fondly at what trouble the boys were causing and planned out the next leg of their journey. It was nice. Varian couldn’t have been more at peace. Of course, because so many good feelings were pouring into him it was inevitable for the other shoe to drop.

And drop it did. 

Varian and Nuru leapt to their feet as they heard the screams. Instinctively Varian went to grab an alchemy ball from his belt, but before he could he saw Hugo and Yong running around the corner like madmen. Varian only got a second to be confused before the two came into earshot and he could make out what Hugo was saying.

“Time to go! Time to go! Time to go! Run, run, _run_!” He sped between the two, grabbing their arms to drag them along. Once they got their footing Varian turned to Hugo.

“ _What_ did you _do_?” Hugo had the gall to look scandalized.

“Absolutely nothing, Hairstripe. Really, have you so little faith in me?” He spared a glance over his shoulder and Varian looked back as well. He saw familiar faces in the armed crowd terrorizing the market square and sending the people running. One caught his eye and glared. Oh, shi-

“How did the Saporians find us again?” Nuru shouted over the screams of civilians.

“Doesn’t matter, we just have to get out of here,” Varian called as he doubled his pace. They could deal with hows later, right now the last thing Varian wanted was to get caught up in another revenge scheme. For or against him. 

Three smoke bombs, a Chinese firework, and an expertly tossed bezoar later, and the group was certain they were free and clear as they entered the tree line where Prometheus and Ruddiger waited. The four of them tossed their supplies recklessly into the saddlebags and prepared to run once more when he heard Hugo shout.

“Look out!” Suddenly Varian was tackled into the ground. He pushed Hugo off of him to see the Saporian archer standing on the rooftops. In moments, Yong loaded a firecracker into his slingshot and fired. Once the archer ducked for cover Varian and Hugo were dragged up from the grass and pulled along until they were all running once more.

After almost half an hour of their mad dash into the woods, they were certain they had cleared enough distance to stop and rest. Gasping for breath Varian could barely keep his legs under him. Safe at last Varian looked up and took stock of his friends. Yong was the least winded of them already searching for a more hidden place to set up camp. Nuru was bracing herself against Prometheus, pulling out canteens for all of them. And Hugo...

“Hugo?” Varian turned to see his friend stumbling far behind them. He clutched his chest and gasped for breath desperately. Varian was tempted to tease him for falling so badly out of shape when he caught sight of Hugo’s face. He had gone pale as a ghost and his eyes were wide in alarm. Varian took a half step forward as Hugo met his gaze. Then he dropped.

“Hugo!” Varian screamed as he bolted forward. Hugo landed face down and Varian froze in horror at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder. In a flash, Nuru rushed past him and fell to her knees next to Hugo. Varian felt numb as he watched Nuru’s nimble hands work to staunch the blood with the edge of her cloak. Seconds later she turned to Varian and yelled... something. Varian couldn’t hear anything beyond the roar in his ear as he watched Hugo’s blood dripping onto the grass. A few more seconds and suddenly the world came rushing back with Nuru screaming at him. 

“ _Varian_! Get me the medkit and some clean cloth!” Varian nodded dumbly and turned to Prometheus to find Yong staring helplessly from behind the pack mule. Varian started, his senses returning, and ran over to them. He pulled out the kit and threw another bundle into Yong’s hands.

“Yong, I need you to set up the lab tent and put all Nuru’s supplies in there and Hugo’s bedding. Can you do that?” Yong nodded and ran off back into the wood to the spot he found. Varian breathed a sigh of relief. A kid like him shouldn’t have to see this. 

Another half-hour later and Varian was pacing back and forth in front of the lab tent. Nuru told him to give her space to work but Varian couldn’t go anywhere. That arrow had been meant for him. Varian took deep breaths and steadied himself against a tree. He couldn’t afford to lose it right now. Hugo needed him. 

Moments later Nuru exited the tent, wiping her hands with the last clean cloth until Yong came back from cleaning the rest. Varian rushed up to her, ready to barrage her with questions when her appearance stopped him short. The confident woman who had rushed to action was suddenly and alarmingly replaced with a shaking little girl. Her work apron was completely covered in blood. All five foot nothing of her was. Varian’s own thought smacked him in the face now. A kid like her shouldn’t have to see this. 

But she _had_ seen this before. He could see it in her eyes even now. Haunted as she gripped onto the towel. Before Varian could ask, Nuru spoke in a voice so weak and timid it barely sounded like her at all. 

“I stopped most of the bleeding. But if I can’t get the arrow out he won’t stand a chance...” Nuru looked up at Varian with helpless, tearful eyes “Varian I think this is my fault. I made you tell people who you were and... and the Saporians must have heard and... and...” Varian watched as Nuru’s eyes moved down to look into nothing. “I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know anything. I can’t...” Her breathing was quickening and her shaking worsened. Varian knew what he had to do. He took hold of Nuru’s shoulders and gently led her away from the tent, ignoring every fiber of him that wanted to stay. He eased her out of the bloody apron and set it down by her cloak. When they had stepped far enough away from the scent of blood he set her down on a log. 

“Nuru. I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I tell you. Okay?” The girl barely moved her head in compliance, looking more her age then Varian had ever seen. He shook off the uneasiness of it. “Now... Tell me five things you can see.” 

It took a few excruciating moments, but soon Varian was able to soothe Nuru enough to pull her mind back from the brink. She clung onto Varian. 

“I can’t do this, Varian. Not all by myself.” Her voice was stronger than before but still held that desperation that made Varian’s chest ache. At least now he knew exactly what to say.

“You’re not doing this alone. I’m going in with you, I’ve been reading your medical books. I can help you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Nuru shoulders dropped and she let loose a breath she must have been holding since Hugo fell. Her harsh grip loosened into a kind hug as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. The next second it was as if life had been shocked back into her as she pushed away from him. “We have to hurry, as soon as Yong is back we have to be ready to operate. Turns out that “little something extra” was a pretty powerful painkiller. I gave what was safe to Hugo before I left him and that should be kicking in by now.” She threw on a fresh apron and turned back to Varian. He warmed with pride seeing a fire back in her eyes. “Let’s go save an idiot.”

The surgery went as smoothly as they could have ever dared to hope. Varian was grateful to be long past his days of fainting at the sight of blood. It was much easier to work knowing Hugo couldn’t feel everything. Their running made the injury worse, but according to Nuru, they were incredibly lucky. The arrow hadn’t hit any arteries or bones otherwise only a hospital could have saved him. After all, Nuru was only a child genius, not a doctor. She studied the book word for word as they worked to free the arrow, then they cleaned and stitched up the wound. Thanks to their visit to the apothecary they had more than enough on hand to combat infection. 

The following morning Hugo woke up to see Varian waiting beside his bed. Varian stood from his chair the moment his eyes opened, a canteen of water in hand.

“Hey! You’re up! Good! That’s- that’s great! Nuru was expecting you to sleep another day after everything you’ve been through.” Hugo looked at him blearily and attempted to sit up, but just as he did he grabbed hold of his shoulder and hissed. Varian shot over to him, pushing him gently back into the cot. “Easy... easy. Don’t move. You’ve been shot.”

“Obviously.” Hugo bit out through clenched teeth. 

Relief flooded Varian to hear that familiar snark. “Ha! Good to see you’ve still got some fight in you. You’re gonna need it with the shape you’re in.”

“Been through worse,” he mumbled. A tired attempt to smirk passed his face but it only came through as a gentle, pained smile. Varian chuckled lightly. 

“Knowing you, that doesn't surprise me. Here try to drink something.” Varian gently lifted the canteen to Hugo’s lips and his friend quickly seemed to realize how thirsty he was. Soon the canteen was empty and Varian went to lift up the blanket. Hugo flinched. “Relax. I just have to change your bandages out.”

Hugo was unnaturally silent as Varian delicately unwound and rebounded his shoulder, but he assumed that must have been the man stubbornly holding back his pain. Varian sighed, wishing Nuru had allowed him to give Hugo just a little more of the painkiller, but Nuru was adamant that they should not risk running out too soon. The young alchemist hated how he couldn’t argue with her logic. He hated that this had happened at all. And though he knew he couldn’t control Hugo’s actions, Varian couldn’t help feeling responsible. 

Lost in thought, Varian hadn’t even realized his task was finished until he felt Hugo stiffen from the prolonged contact. The makeshift nurse pulled his hands back awkwardly. Seeing the unreadable but most likely uncomfortable expression on his friend’s face Varian decided now was the time to take his leave. Hugo clearly didn’t want to be fussed over.

“I’ll- uh- I’ll go ahead and let you rest up. Nuru’s gonna come to check on you in a bit and Yong’s planning on making you something ‘special’ for lunch today so good luck there.” Hugo opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it. Taking the hint, Varian backed up to the entrance of the tent. “Okay, good talk glad you’re doing better bye!” He ducked out and pulled the tent shut behind him. 

Well, that was awkward. Still, Varian felt lighter than he had in hours. Hugo was alive, Yong was doing better, and Nuru was talking. Everything was gonna be okay. Varian would make sure of it. Everything was gonna be okay. 

  
  
  


Hugo

* * *

In the next few days, Hugo would surprise everyone with the speed of his recovery. Against their wishes, he insisted that they should pack up and move on before the Saporians could find their trail again. Seemingly fueled by pure spite, Hugo was on his feet by the third day and forced them back onto the road by the fifth. 

Their hidden little cave had kept them safe so far but there was no telling how far those bandits would go to to find them. Varian felt horrible for dragging his newfound friends into his old drama and even worse that he’d never even properly explained why. All he told them was that the Saporian Resistance hated him for helping Rapunzel stop their invasion. It was the truth but it oversimplified some pretty big details. He knew he had to tell them someday, yet Varian couldn’t help stalling for time. He wanted to finally be free from his past and just let it die. Wasn’t so easy when that past kept coming back to bite his ass. 

Seeing the futility of this train of thought, Varian forced himself out of his head and looked over his party, paying close attention to Hugo. The taller man was leaning over Nuru, reading the map and carefully keeping his sling from bumping into her. The princess was diligently ignoring him in protest to his idiocy. Varian was also annoyed at Hugo’s recklessness. No amount of _“This isn’t my first rodeo, sweetcheeks”_ would convince him that Hugo was completely okay after just barely escaping death. Still, the stubborn bastard soldiered on. After a moment of silence, Hugo suddenly cried out.

“Ah-ha!” Instantly the other three snapped their gaze to Hugo, wide-eyed to make sure that he was okay. Hugo completely missed this reaction as he expertly snatched away the map from Nuru with his remaining hand. The group released a collective sigh as they saw the stupid grin on his face.

“Here’s where we’re going first!” He pointed to a town on the edge of Ingvarr. “I’ve got some connections there so we can lay low.” Nuru tried and failed to take back the map and huffed, finally breaking her silence.

“‘Connections’? Since when do you connect with people.” Varian also wondered about this. Before he could ask, Hugo snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Well, yes. People are a trifle. But you can’t really help having _some_ connection with your hometown.” The other three went still.

“You have a _hometown?_ ” Yong called out in shock. 

“What? Did you think I just popped into existence as a dashingly handsome, genius vagabond?” 

Of course, Varian knew that Hugo had to have come from somewhere, but the news was still startling. None of them had ever been able to glean much about Hugo’s past except that he was used to working alone. Thinking of the smug inventor having an actual _childhood_ was like realizing your parents had once been your age too. Unnatural. 

Regardless, there was no reason not to go. The town was one of the closest on the map and very much in the way of their path to the capital. There was even a stable right outside of town where they could set up Prometheus and Ruddiger, who both hated the smoggy smelting towns of the “iron” kingdom. 

Though Varian would never admit it, he found himself desperately curious to learn more about Hugo. And really- that was only to be expected, right? Varian considered himself to be a master puzzle solver. He was the first in history to crack the Demanitus Code after all. And here Hugo was, practically a walking, talking, melodramatic puzzle. A riddle that naturally drew the purely scientific mind of one such as himself. This town could be the last piece Varian had been missing all along. 

At first, the town of Cabret seemed significantly smaller than any of them expected, especially considering the person who originated there. In time though, what seemed small at a distance turned out to be anything but once inside. Even as dusk settled in the sky, people flooded the narrow streets between the tall buildings going this way and that, far more than any of them, save for Hugo, had anticipated. He casually dodged around crowds and under carts as the crew struggled to keep up. It was as if their friend were working off pure muscle memory as he weaved through and around the streets and back alleys. Turning into a mostly empty back alley, the others were finally able to catch up. Now was the time to ask questions.

"So… are we meeting your family?" Hugo seemed to wake from a daydream as he looked back at Varian. 

"Haven't got one. You don't remember my tragic backstory? I'm offended. Told it to you the day we met remember?" Hugo pouted dramatically. Varian merely rolled his eyes

"Is that what that was? And here I thought you were just trying to win brownie points after you robbed us."

"Did it work?" Varian didn't need to look to know he was smirking.

"No. But you're here now so you must have done something right."

"Nonsense. I do everything right!" He practically puffed his chest.

"Ha! Here's hoping that applies to not getting us lost. Where are we going anyway?"

"Just the only worthwhile place in this dump!" He spoke with uncharacteristic glee that Varian found infectious. "Just stick close, Hairstripe. I know these streets like I know my own name. Should be just about- here we are!"

Varian didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. They had stopped in front of a rickety old building with warped, weather-beaten wood walls and slight sag in the roof. The little shack was almost perfectly hidden amongst the slum apartments that towered over them. If it weren’t for the light and music that almost seemed to shake the very foundation, Varian would have easily dismissed it as abandoned. 

Varian and Nuru shared a skeptical glance before they each moved to stand on either side of Yong and followed Hugo as he bounded down the steps to the underground entrance. Hanging by thin rusty chains was a battered sign with the faded name: Tavern MacAllister.

For just a moment, as they stepped inside, Varian thought he was back at The Snuggly Duckling. That is- if The Duckling had suddenly aged a hundred years and spent half that time in a war zone. The walls were littered with darts and daggers and the patrons presently drinking away were loud and boisterous, almost overshadowing the small band playing on stage.

Certainly, any of these thugs could turn out to be as kind and benevolent as Atilla or Hookhand, but having learned caution, Varian moved to hide Yong and Nuru behind him as they ventured in. 

Behind the counter, an older red-haired woman was turned away from them cleaning the metric ton of dishware that threatened to overflow. In swift, practiced movements she cleaned each glass and dish. Varian flinched as the woman suddenly paused to bellow at her most drunk patrons, freezing them in place a few moments before they quieted down ever so slightly. The group watched as Hugo swaggered up to the bar and flamboyantly knocked twice on the countertop. The barkeep cursed. 

“Och! Hold your own a second now! I can only move so fa-” The woman’s jaw dropped along with the glass in her hand. “Hugo!”

Hugo’s smirk split into a positively devilish grin. He started to recite a no doubt ridiculous line when he was cut short by a massive bear hug that dragged him right off his feet. If Hugo’s expression was anything to go by, it must have been Rapunzel levels of bone-crushing. Varian made a mental note to have Nuru recheck his stitching. Knowing her, she was probably already planning to. 

Finally, the woman set Hugo down and rushed around the counter, to their surprise she was barely taller then Varian. As she approached Hugo, the trio expected more overjoyed affection. Instead, she punched his good arm hard enough to make Hugo wince and stumble.

“ _Ten years._ Ten bloody years since you vanished out of thin air, and not even a goodbye! I ought to skelp you I should.” Varian thought he could detect the faintest hint of remorse on Hugo’s face, but before he could place it, the angry Scotswoman finally took note of Hugo’s sling. “Lord above! What the hell did you do to get _that_?” Hugo shrugged off her concern just as he had to the rest of them. 

“That’s part of the reason why I’m here, Livvy. You see, were just passing through when we ran into a bit of trouble. Nothing big, but nothing small enough to ignore either. Can we lay low here for a couple of days till things clear up?” The woman stared at Hugo’s shoulder a touch longer before sighing.

“Coming to your old tavern keep to get you out of trouble again, ey? Just as much a gallus chancer as ever, I see.” She laughed to herself before stopping short. “Hold on now- ‘ _we’_?” Hugo finally turned to the crew, who had inched their way closer to watch the overall surreal reunion. With a flourish, he gestured to them.

“Livvy, these are my traveling companions. Companions, may I introduce Olivia Eileen MacAllister: Owner of Tavern MacAllister and possibly the only intelligent life in this miserable little town save yours truly.” Livvy stared at the group dumbfounded as if the three of them had suddenly grown horns. 

“Well I’ll be... the lad’s actually done it. He’s actually gone and made friends.” She whispered to herself in disbelief. 

Nuru cackled as Hugo put on a look of indignant betrayal. The two remaining boys finally broke too as Livvy continued to tease Hugo. Yet still, he smiled. Varian had never seen the man so lively. It was incredible. Did he always laugh this kindly when he was young? Was this strange relaxed innocence always under the surface?... Has he always had dimples? As Livvy sat them down at the bar and welcomed them, Varian couldn’t help but wonder if Hugo would always keep surprising him like this. He wouldn’t mind it. 

The rest of the day went by wonderfully. Livvy set them up in some modest rooms on the second floor than in the morning served them a decent sized breakfast and fresh cider. The tavern was far calmer in the day time and the gang was able to relax and stretch out. After Hugo and Olivia had finished what seemed like a weeks long conversation, he turned to Varian.

“Here, I know the area best. Let me get the shopping done now and then we can just stay up here a while till it’s safe.” Varian blinked, still entirely unsure whether this new helpful Hugo was actually the same person he had bickered with over every little thing for the better part of a year. 

“But-but your arm-” 

“It’s fine it doesn’t hurt anymore. I’ll be faster on my own. Alright? See you, Goggles.” Before Varian could argue further, Hugo plucked the paper that had been sticking out of Varian's vest pocket and _ruffled his hair_ before stealing out the front door. “Be back in a flash!” He called, leaving Varian stunned where he stood. 

What...was _that._ Varian felt heat on his face rise and he quickly smoothed down the black and blue locks into place. Olivia laughed from behind him. 

“Such a sweet boy. Just like I remember. So nice to see him making better friends. Maybe now he’ll stay out of too much trouble, though honestly, I don't think the lad’s capable of avoiding it.” Curiosity snapped Varian back into reality. He turned to Olivia.

“What kind of trouble?” Instantly Olivia's soft round features took on an air of mischief so oddly familiar it struck Varian physically.

“Oh I imagine Hugo never told you all, very private person he is, but old Miss Livvy here is more than happy to tell a tale or two.” She purred like a cat freshly stuffed from its golden, feathery dinner. Varian could hear the scooting of barstools as Yong and Nuru leaned in close to listen. “You see… Mister Perfect out there hasn't always been the smooth operator he pretends to be.” Oh, this was going to be good. 

Varian could have filled a whole new journal with the stories Livvy told. Hours went by and patrons were leaking into the tavern to the sound of raucous laughter from the little band of conspirators. Varian could barely believe most of it.

It was ridiculous to picture a tiny, four-year-old Hugo walking up to a bar for the first time on a pair of hand made stilts in an oversized suit and an ‘oddly convincing beard’ to order a whiskey. It was even more ridiculous that Olivia _gave_ it to him but forced him to try it in front of her. Varian thought for a moment he could still see the scratch marks where Hugo had reportedly tumbled right over after reacting to the taste. 

It was hilarious to think of a mischievous seven-year-old Hugo using a strange handmade device to herd _chickens_ off the streets and into the men's room to snag the wallets off panicked patrons as they scrambled past. 

And it was completely perfect to imagine a cock-sure nine-year-old Hugo sitting at a poker table surrounded by goons none the wiser that he was counting their cards as easily as one might count their own toes. That would apparently be the closest young Hugo had been to death if not for the kindly Miss Livvy and her less kindly crossbow. 

“It served them right you know.” She shook her finger, still furious at the memory. “Men like that trying to cheat an orphan out of his last two cents. I should have shot them right there.”

“Orphan?” Nuru asked, interrupting for the first time. 

Oh, that's right, Varian thought, Hugo never had a chance to deliver his sob story to Nuru. Come to think of it Hugo never brought it up again since that day. Perhaps now was Varian's chance to learn the truth. Livvy’s eyes changed instantly from furious to downcast the way one does when unhappy memories finally breach the surface. 

“Yes, my dear, that's right.” She paused to serve a customer a drink and sat back down with a sigh. “I never did learn what happened with his parents. He was left at the doorstep when he was just a wee bairn. Knowing how things were at the time it's just as likely they left him as it is that they died. Regardless, I’ll always hate them for leaving the poor thing at Perditus of all places” There was that anger again, deeper than before.

“What’s-” Livvy rushed to meet Yong’s questions head on, rage bubbling over. 

“I’ll tell you it’s hardly what anyone should be calling a refuge. Those bastards spend so much money making the building look like a shining ‘Beacon of Hope’ they can’t spare a cent to actually feed the bloody kids!” Oliva clutched the cleaning cloth in her hand tightly, dripping suds into Varian's drink. Varian kept his mouth shut. This was clearly a sensitive topic. She took one last calming breath and continued. 

“It’s never surprised me when kids like Hugo were looking to make the extra cash. I made sure to ‘drop’ a coin here or there, but Hugo never took a cent off me. Thought best to be in my good graces should the guards ever stop by, I suppose. Lad spent near every day here before vanishing off to Lord who knows where. It’s a shame really I had almost…” She trailed off. Varian could see an old pain in her eyes. He could feel it too. Suddenly she scoffed and the heavy air was slightly lifted by her smile.

“I needn’t worry about old things. I'm just glad the boy finally has someone other than me to watch his back. Trouble sticks to that boy like bimberries to a blackbear.” She chuckled to herself and started into another, more lighthearted story of Hugo practicing card tricks at the game tables- only to fine-tune his sleight of hand of course and absolutely _not_ because of the magic book Olivia had gifted him. 

Varian could only half-listen this time. He looked sideways at Nuru to catch her glance. He saw the same feeling he felt. Guilt.

It almost felt wrong to hear all of this from someone other than Hugo himself. It was far too personal. Still, Varian couldn’t help but appreciate his friend more for it. More and more of the life that made the man began to form. And there were a surprising number of chickens involved in it. Just as the mood finally lifted, there was a bang at the door, and they all turned.

“Hugo!” Olivia boomed, mischief back in her eyes as she slyly put a finger to her lips and shared a glance with each of them. “What’s the little Tinker Tot up to now?” She called. Nuru’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Did she just call you ‘Tinker To-” She stopped short as the group saw Hugo frozen at the door. Despite being gone for half the day he arrived empty-handed. He wasn't smiling.

His breathing was heavy as if he'd run the entire way back. His face was paler than normal and drenched in sweat. His expression was stony, unreadable, but filled with urgency. 

Varian stood up, prepared to be told they had been found, that they needed to go upstairs and stay there until the coast was clear. Yong and Nuru also followed suit, but Hugo didn't even spare them a glance. In a few quick steps, Hugo crossed the room directly to Varian. He grabbed hold of his arm too tightly. 

“We need to leave.” Hugo huffed. There was something in his voice Varian couldn’t place. It was almost like panic. 

“Why? Have the Saporian’s-” The grip on his forearm squeezed tighter.

“No. We need to leave. _Now.”_ Varian was at a loss.

“What’s wrong? What did you-” Hugo suddenly let go of his arm, his expression turned to fury.

“Why do you always assume I did something?” He shouted, making Varian jump. Other patrons began to turn to them too. Hugo noticed anxiously and tried to compose himself. “Just listen to me. We need to leave, Varian.” Varian’s name struck him. Before he could reply Hugo turned to the younger two. “Nuru, Yong. Go upstairs. Get packed. We’re getting out of here.” Hearing their own names had a similar effect on the two and they froze, looking to Varian like deer caught in the torchlight. Whatever had happened, Hugo was terrified. And that in itself was enough reason to want to leave. Varian nodded at the two and they ran upstairs. Then he turned to Hugo. 

“Hugo, what’s wrong? What happened to the suppli-”

“It doesn’t matter. You need to pack. We need to get out of here.” Hugo refused to look at him now. As annoying as getting cut off yet again was, Varian realized this needed to be handled delicately. Cautiously he placed a hand on his friend’s arm. Hugo didn’t move so he kept it there. 

“Okay… Okay, we’ll leave. We’ll leave. But Hugo we can't go without more supplies. The next town is too far.” Varian noticed the list crumpled in Hugo’s fist. He eased it out of Hugo’s hand and started walking past him to the door. “I’ll go out and grab enough to get us there, I promise I won't be lo-” Varian was nearly pulled right off his feet as Hugo grabbed his wrist. Again too tightly. 

“No. Don’t. We don’t have time, we have to go.” Varian sorely missed four hours ago when Hugo had more than three sentences pre-programmed into him. Still, he steadied his patience. 

“Hugo...” The word came out too carefully, like talking to a wild animal, and Hugo bristled at the tone. Varian dropped the act. “Hugo, we aren’t gonna make it anywhere without more supplies. Since you won't tell me what’s wrong, I’m going. End of story.”

“Why can’t you trust me, Varian?” Hugo exploded. Varian gaped at his accusing tone “What do I have to _do_ ? Follow you around the ends of the fucking earth? Take another arrow for you? _Die_ for you?” Suddenly, Varian was back in the lab tent again, covered in Hugo’s blood, praying to whatever gods who were listening that his friend wouldn't die. That he didn't sacrifice himself for Varian. That it wasn’t all Varian’s fault.

Varian wretched his wrist out of Hugo’s grip. He stormed out of the tavern and into the street. He quickened his pace and weaved around corners and down any random street he came across. Anything to get away. A low, burning anger began to simmer in his chest. How _dare_ he. How could he stoop so low? Did he not realize how close they came- no- how close _Varian_ came to losing his best friend? 

His best friend...

A wall stopped Varian's feet and his thoughts all at once. Dead end. Varian looked up and realized he had no idea where he was. 

“Shit.” Logical thought finally took back control as he realized how stupid he was to storm off like that. “ _Shit.”_ He of all people should have known better. It was just an outburst. Hugo was _scared_. What of? It wasn't Varian's business. He’d pried into the man's life enough today. Whatever it was he should have just listened and taken it seriously. He had to go back. Varian had to apolo…

-gize?

A small child, no more than ten, was standing at the end of the ally. He looked half starved and hollow. A pang struck Varian’s heart. Was that what Hugo had looked like? Varian started to walk forward, to offer food, to offer help, to do _something_ when he realized the child wasn't alone. There was another, possibly half Yong’s age hiding behind the trash bin. A young girl, only a little younger then Nuru, was huddled further down on the opposite wall. He realized a least half a dozen of these… these _children_ were lurking all the way down the alley. A chill ran down his spine as Varian spotted the glint of sharp metal in each of their palms. He instinctively reached into his pockets, only to feel the crumpled piece of paper he’d left with.

“... _shit.”_

“Now, now, son. No need for that kind of language in front of the kids.” A dark chuckle echoed down the alley, putting the hair of Varian’s neck on edge. An older man stepped into the end of the alleyway next to the first child. The man casually patted the boy's head. He was average to look at. Utterly forgettable. Well fed, well dressed, well groomed. A cruel joke next to the skin and bones he was surrounded by. Varian hated him instantly.

The bastard offered Varian a sick, leering smile, and seemed to be sizing Varian up. The young alchemist returned his look with a glare.

“So…” The old man smirked, “You’re the pretty little bird my Hugo’s been seen with.” Varian’s blood ran cold. He vowed with everything in him if he got out of this alive to always listen to Hugo. Always. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Already the gears were turning in Varian’s head. The six children were small and clearly malnourished, but with those knives it wouldn’t take long for them to kill him. He needed a weapon. His eyes quickly scanned the alley and landed on an old sturdy two by four a few leaps away. Bingo. 

The man seemed to have been following his gaze, cause he quickly pulled one hand from his pocket to hold up defensively.

“Settle down there, Bird. No need for that. I’m here as an ambassador of goodwill. You’re Coronan aren’t you. You people are all about that cutesy nonsense. ” He said it as a fact rather than guess and it made Varians stomach twist. What else did he know?

“What,” Varian growled “Do you _want._ ” 

“To give you some generous advice!” His fake charm dropped to a stern frown. “That boy, Hugo? He’s not the type of person you should be around.” He took a step deeper into the alley. Varian took a step back. “I can sense your kind a mile away, Bird. You’re decent people. Honest. Trust-worthy. Hardworking. I’ve known Hugo for most of his life. He was born a cheat. A liar. I've seen him sell out his own for a bread crumb. If you think you’re any different, just you wait. The second it’s convenient, he’ll sell you out too.” With each word- each lie he told he stepped further and further into the alley. Soon Varian’s back was to the wall. 

“So where will it be, Bird? Where might you end up on the arm of Hugo McCoy?” Varian could smell the cigar smoke on him now. “Will it be at the mercy of robbers? Murderers?” The bastard looked the alchemist up and down “Slavers?”

“That’s enough!” Varian's knees nearly gave out from relief as a familiar voice called out from above. The second everyone looked up a dark figure dropped down between Varian and the stranger. Hugo held high a glowing glass ball that illuminated the alley. “Get away from him, Solomon.”

‘Solomon’ smiled like a man who had received just the gift he’d been hoping to get.

“Hugo! So nice of you to join us! I was just getting acquainted with…” He gestured to Varian as if something on earth could possess him to introduce himself.

“Fuck off.” Varian spat.

“This _charming_ young spitfire here!” Solomon finished. He quickly stepped back as Hugo raised the ball higher.

“I don't think you heard me.” Hugo hissed, “Get. Away.” The children, who had been deathly quiet up until this point, began to yelp, and shrink away in fright. It hurt Varian that they had probably never seen alchemy before and had no idea what they were being threatened with. It filled him with relief that Solomon didn't seem to know either.

“Nice to see you’re still playing with your chemistry sets, Huey.” His voice was light and unbothered, but he was slowly backing out the alley as Hugo inched forward.

Hugo used his other arm to shield Varian and now Varian could see that his sling was gone. As much as he hated that, it was for the best. For good measure, Varian grabbed the two by four as they passed it. 

Soon they were halfway out, but Solomon wasn't done just yet. 

“You know kid, I gotta say, it’s good to see you’re still kicking. Didn't think you survived that last job.” Hugo started to shake. Whether it was all fear or partly the stress he had to be putting on his shoulder, Varian couldn’t tell. The young alchemist reached out where Solomon couldn't see and took hold of the back of Hugo’s shirt. The shaking slowed. 

“Well, you didn't really stick around to find out, did you. You left me there to die.” Hugo’s voice wavered in those last words. 

Varian saw red. A blinding rage took hold of him and for a moment he was certain he was going to take the board in his hand and smash this disgusting shit stain of a human being into the ground. He was going to kill him. He was going to…

Hugo took hold of his hand, pulling him closer as they began to circle around the little ones and the human garbage disposal. Varian took a breath. They needed to get out of here. Just a little further. 

“You know how it is, kid. Business is business.” Solomon never lost his infuriating smirk. Finally, they made it to the street. Hugo let go of Varian and slightly pushed him away. 

“Yeah. Business is business.” Hugo said. Then he smashed the smoke bomb into the ground. Solomon dove cowardly for cover as the children screamed, but in seconds all Varian could see was smoke. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was dragged down the street. 

Getting his footing, Varian sprinted behind Hugo down the street, past confused onlookers, and around the corner. Varian was careful to follow Hugo as he led them down main roads and through shops until they were certain they had lost any pursuers. Hugo grabbed Varian's hand once more and pulled him up the stairs to a small shaded veranda over top of a market square. There they stopped to catch their breath. 

“Where… huff-huff.... are we?” Varian breathed, bracing his hands against his knees. His rescuer leaned against the stone railing clutching his heart. He still looked too pale. 

“We… teh… can’t risk leading them to the others. We’re… staying here…” He looked up to meet Varian’s eyes and for the first time he seemed… vulnerable. Varian spoke before he could think.

"We need to talk."

They had taken a moment to sit in silence before either one of them spoke. Hugo shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Now that the adrenaline was gone it was clear he regretted agreeing to this. But Varian knew Hugo well enough by this point. If he didn't want to talk, he wouldn’t be here. The young alchemist’s theory was proven when Hugo broke the silence. 

“What did he say to you?” His voice was barely above a whisper but Varian could tell, much to his astonishment, that Hugo was scared of his answer. For a moment he wanted to lie. But he knew he couldn’t.

“Lies mainly. How you’re nothing more than a cheat and a liar. How you’d sell me out the second you could.” Hugo flinched at this last bit and Varian spun to look at him. He couldn’t… actually believe that could he?

Not after all they've been through. Not after what happened. No. Varian wouldn’t allow him to. He reached out and took Hugo’s hand into his own, determination in his eyes. 

“I never got to thank you. For saving my life.” Hugo blinked at him.

“Twice now, actually.” Varian stared at Hugo as his words sank in. Then he burst out laughing. He couldn't stop in fact. All his stress and anxiety and fear bubbled into a moment a pure relief. In seconds Hugo joined him and they laughed together on the roof. 

When it finally subsided Varian knew it was time to ask his own question.

“Hugo… who was that?” His friend went silent, but less frightfully so. Like his mind was somewhere else, for only a moment, collecting the loose memories.

“I didn't grow up well. You know that. I only had Olivia but she was barely holding herself afloat at the time. I couldn't burden her. So I struck out on my own. I was only a kid, younger than Yong even, so no one would hire me for anything legit. I started pickpocketing and scamming. Little things but it snowballed pretty fast. 

“Got into too much trouble one night and there he was. Solomon. Got me bailed out and promised me food and a place to stay away from that damned refuge as long as I worked for him. Then he got so good at it he packed me and the others up and took us to the capital. I never got a chance to say goodbye to Olivia... 

“I think…” He paused, looking pained as he held back a larger dam of emotion. “I think she was going to adopt me. Ships sailed there though. I always meant to come back and see her but a lot happened between then and now. You can probably guess how I got out of the ring…” Varian’s stomach twisted in rage again but he settled it and nodded encouragingly for him to continue. 

“Sorry that's pretty much the story. Got out, got legit, got a life. I’m over it now.” 

Varian could tell that wasn't it, but he was done prying. He could tell Hugo was trying to play it off. It was fine so long as he was talking. But he couldn’t let one thing go unsaid. 

“Sure yeah of course. It was a long time ago. I get it. Just uh…” By Demanitus why was he so awkward? “It’s okay… you know… if you _aren't_ over it. Not that I don't believe you! It's just that kind of pain isn't an easy fix. It’s normal to still be hurt. You aren’t weak or anything for that. It uh-it just sucks but- uh. Yeah. Good talk.” Hugo laughed and Varian couldn't help blush. It was nice to hear him laugh. 

If Varian could still make him laugh, then everything would be okay. He would make sure of it. 

As they stood to leave they both startled as they realized they were still holding hands. 

Neither said a word.

Varian

* * *

When they finally got back with supplies both the younger ones were packed up and ready to go. Livvy was giving each of them an extra little package that steamed in a way that made them long for dinner. Nuru and Yong turned to them expectantly as they entered, each holding up the bags they had kindly put together for the two. Hugo quietly received his from Yong and patted his friend’s head. It was a normal gesture between them but it was more somber now. Hugo had been quiet the entire walk back, staying close to Varian and watching over their shoulder as they shopped. But if Solomon found them again he never confronted them. Good riddance in Varian’s opinion. 

Varian had already planned to keep in touch with Olivia and talk to her about helping the kids here. Soon as the royal alchemist got back to Corona he’d be able to help her find a better alternative for those kids. He knew Olivia would love the idea. For now, Hugo looked like he needed time alone with her. In the meantime, he loosely filled in Nuru and Yong on what happened, keeping Hugo’s personal business out of it. Soon, after minutes of hushed conversation, Hugo and Olivia shared a long embrace. Then Hugo came to join them, a peaceful smile on his face. Varian could really get used to that from him. Beat the smirking any day. 

After a few more farewells and promises to keep in touch, the crew was off again on the road. The atmosphere was unlike any the group had experienced before. No one fought. No one griped. Varain was certain he was going to cry with joy when Hugo didn't make a single jab as Nuru rechecked and fixed his stitching. Even Prometheus and Ruddiger had come back from the stable in unusually good moods. It was no wonder with the wild apple grove just inside the property. Everything was finally okay. Just how Varian had promised. No fires, no injuries, no muggings. Everyone was finally okay.

...So why did Varian feel so on edge?

It had been creeping up on him since they had come back. The paranoia, the restlessness, he even found himself unable to eat once dinner came. It was ridiculous. Everything was okay and yet here he was. Struggling. After all the time he and Rapunzel had spent working out their issues together how could he still be acting like this? Had he really gotten better at all?

Varian realized he had been spiraling in his thoughts the entire day. It was time to stop or he’d never get to sleep. He just had to relax. Think things out logically. He knew what he was doing. He’d been at this for nearly five years now after all. He just had to relax.

Everything was going to be okay.

“I can sense your kind a mile away” Solomon's voice.

“Liar. Cheat-” It echoed in the void

“Monster!” A Coronan woman screamed. 

“You people are all about that-” 

“-with high treason, and hereby sentence you to-”

“Murderers” 

“Varian where have you been? I- I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Liar.”

“Why can’t you trust me, Varian”

“A single petal from that flower would solve all of our problems”

“I trusted you- We both broke the law!”

“Please, Rapunzel you promised.” 

“Liar”

“ _Hey... Varian._ ”

“I will make you proud”

“Murderers” 

“This is all my fault.”

“They hate me”

“Corona will fall”

“ _Varian?_ ”

“They hate me”

“Liar”

“They hate me”

“Murderer” 

“They hate me”

“ _Varian!_ ”

“They hate me”

“I used you, Rapunzel”

“...The second it’s convenient, he’ll sell you out too.”

“VARIAN!” 

Varian woke up screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heaved and very suddenly realized he was not alone in his tent. A fresh wave of fear burned in him and he attacked the shadow over his bed.

“Woah! Woah! Hey Goggles, chill! Ow-ow hey- VARIAN it’s me its just- ow!” Varian's froze in place as he registered Hugo's voice. He opened his eyes to see green ones far too close and far too concerned. Immediately, Hugo let go of him and sat back onto his legs. When he moved, Varians saw his tent wide open with two more sets of concerned, scared eyes staring back at him from the darkness. Still desperately trying to slow his own breathing, he felt soft warm fur as Ruddiger slid into his lap. Varian wasted no time embracing the raccoon and burying his face into that warmth. That’s when he realized he was crying… in front of his friends.

“Oh shi- gosh I'm so sorry. Gah, no I must have woken you all up I’m so-”

“Varian.” Nuru softly interjected, “Don't apologize.”

“...I’ve never heard you scream like that,” Yong said, almost too quiet to hear. “Does… does that happen often?” 

With dread, Varian finally, fully realized what had happened. He’d forgotten to close his tent. He’d spend so much time soundproofing just to avoid this exact situation. They couldn't see him like this. It wasn't fair to drag them into his drama. He turned away in shame. It was all the answer he could give.

“Goggles-”

Varian cut off Hugo with his hand and held them off until he could compose himself. He’d talked about this with Lance. Deep breaths. In four… hold seven… out eight. A few more times and he was ready to remedy this awkward situation. But when he turned around the looks his friends gave him almost sent him straight back to tears. He didn't deserve their pity. This was just karmic justice. 

“Guys…” He started, clearing his throat when it came out a little too scratchy. “Guys, I'm fine now. I'm used to this. You guys go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

This had the opposite reaction then he intended.

His three best friends looked at each other like Varian had never seen them do before. Like they were having a silent conversation he had been rudely uninvited into. In moments matching looks of determination turned back to him. He really hoped that meant determination to go back to sleep. Dream big, he guessed. 

“Varian.” Yong looked up at him with such force of will it was startling “You haven’t been okay... And that’s okay! You don’t have to talk to us but we’ll listen if you do. We’re here for you.” Varian blinked as his own words were spat back out at him. He opened his mouth, not sure what to say, when Nuru spoke up.

“We know you’ve been dealing with this on your own, but you don't have to. Varian, you don't have to do this on your own.” She leaned in as she spoke, emphasizing each stolen word intensely. 

Varian laughed awkwardly, not sure what else to do when faced with a taste of his own medicine. He tried once more to put this to rest.

“No really guys it’s old news. Way before any of us met. I’m fine now-” He cut himself off from shoving his foot further into his mouth as he remembered the final member of this little coup. 

Hugo was looking at him. And more uncomfortable than that, he was _really_ looking at _him._ The weakest and worst part of himself he never wanted Hugo to see. Varian had always feared the teasing and mocking that would come from such a moment but none of it came. Because Hugo was smiling. A real, genuine smile. There was also... conviction? But for the life of him, Varian couldn't place what it was for. 

“Hey… Pain isn't easy to fix. It’s okay that you're still hurting.” Of course, because it was Hugo that smile inevitably turned into a triumphant smirk. “Isn't that right, Freckles?”

He couldn't believe it. Beaten at his own game. Varian laughed. A real one this time. He really couldn't believe these guys. 

“You know if I knew you guys were gonna all gang up on me like this I would never have brought you along.” They all just sat there smug and triumphant. The bastards. But Varian couldn't find it in himself to be mad. He was too tired. In more ways than one. He decided to punish Hugo first by using his shoulder as a makeshift headrest. 

"You guys know this is a long story coming right?" Varian groaned. The three simply sat in silent attention. Yong found his way into Varian’s lap, while Nuru held his other arm. Even Hugo seemed unusually comfortable with his punishment, casually hanging his good arm around Varian and resting his hand on Nurus head. Dang it.

"Alright, alright. Fine, I give. I've needed to tell you all this anyways. Better you hear it from me than a wanted poster."

"I'm sorry- _a what._ " Hugo said

Varian began the story of his life, for once unafraid of what would happen when it was told. He felt… safe. For the first time in a long time. Maybe he could really believe now. That everything was going to be okay. _They_ could make it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it! Up until now I've just spent time helping other authors beta and research their wonderful works. One of these I'm currently working on is Varian's Tangled Trials by Justine! I can't recommend it enough for anyone who loves this au. 
> 
> Thank you to Justine and the V7K Discord for being so supportive!
> 
> If you liked this and want more be sure to leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
